


I Want To Watch

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Rio [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Marriage, Sexy Times for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of  “The Chase”.  Oliver and Felicity discuss the “plans” he has for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first smut piece in very long time. This is completely unbeta’d because if I had someone look at this before posting—I’m not sure it would’ve ever gotten posted. My apologies in advance for any clunky wording. This is for @StilettoRoyalty’s Sultry Sunday Smut Series. I also make NO MONEY FROM THIS.
> 
> Please read and review

“Told you,” he started. “You wouldn’t be able to get past me.” He gently swatted her butt. “I have plans for you tonight, Mrs. Queen.” The grunt she let out when he patted her rear sent blood rushing directly to where he wanted. Ever since they’d been married, his kink for hearing Felicity make _those_ sounds had only grown.

He carried her into their bedroom, and gently tossed her onto the bed. Her hair had come undone from the loose bun on her head, and the dress shirt she had worn in the kitchen was hanging off her shoulder giving him just a small glance at her breasts. 

“So, Mr. Queen,” she started with just enough innocence to turn him on even more. She pushed herself back onto the pillows on the bed and folded her legs underneath her. As she did this, she exposed her stomach, and his eyes watched as she made patterns with her fingers. His eyes followed as she teased along the line of her panties. He’d wanted to taste her more so than the slice of pie she’d been eating. “When do you plan on letting me know about these plans you have for me tonight?” 

“Soon, Lis, very soon. But first, I have to ask you something.” Oliver continued to watch as her fingers continued to dance along the line of her panties. 

Her eyebrows hitched prompting him to continue. “I wouldn’t ask but I heard you the other night and…”

“And what, Oliver?” she asked laughing. “I’m not an delicate flower. What did you hear?”

“The other night while you were taking a bath, I heard you playing with yourself. The sounds you made, Lis…I wanted to hear you make those sounds all night.” He watched as the realization of what he wanted to ask came over her face. Instead of blushing like he thought she would, she grinned at him.

“You want to watch? You want to watch me get myself off, Oliver?” She brought her fingers to her lips, and licked her fingers as sinfully as she had licked the whipped cream from the fork. His eyes widened as she moved her panties from her center and slipped them into her pussy.

“I do this every night you’re on patrol,” she said while pushing herself to lay lower on the bed. “I think about you in those leathers and the angry face you make when you’re after someone. It’s such a turn on.” Oliver’s breath hitched as he watched her fingers move in and out of her wet center. Her other hand went to her breast and she teased the taut nipple with her fingertips. 

“Then what?” He reached into his pajama pants and began to stroke his hardened cock. He wanted her. Hell, he always wanted her. Watching Felicity pleasure herself was something he’d want to see over and over again.

“Then,” she breathed and let out a low moan. “You come back to the Foundry and you’re still in Arrow mode. All adrenaline and testosterone.” Taking off his pajama bottoms, Oliver kneeled onto the bed between her now spread legs.

“Yeah?” He watched as her movements increased and he could tell she was close. He continued to stroke himself and almost came in his hand when Felicity’s back arched.

“Yup.” She answered punctuating the “p” with a pop of her lips. “Then,” she said with a grunt that he wanted to hear again. “You fuck me into oblivion. Against the column until I lose my voice. On the med table until I’m flat on my stomach. On the computer desk until I have bruises on my hips from you gripping me so hard.”

He stopped stroking himself and pulled Felicity’s hand from her slick pussy. He wanted to see her finish, but he wanted to be the one to do it.

“Sounds like a good time,” he murmured. He pulled her panties off and tossed them behind him forgotten as he concentrated on the goal in front of him. He was going to finger fuck his wife into an orgasm, and then fuck her the way she talked about. They had broken their no sex in the foundry rule ages ago but the way she talked about them on the med table made him even more eager. He licked his fingers and slid them into her hot center. 

“Oh,” she gasped as she ground into his hand. The friction was just right and he could feel her walls tense around his fingers. “Its always a good time in my head. _Don’t stop, Oliver._ I’m almost—“

She couldn’t finish her words as she came apart on his fingers. As he pulled his fingers away and licked them, he smiled noticing how she tasted exactly like the slice of pie that had started the whole evening.

He leaned over and kissed her slowly. “You,” he started as he pulled away from their kiss. “…taste delicious.” He kissed her again, and groaned as his he felt his dick rub against her still wet pussy. One goal had been accomplished but the other one—fucking her into oblivion still needed to happen. “So about those plans, Felicity?”

Giggling, she sat up on her elbows and whispered into his ear. “Oblivion, Oliver. I won’t accept anything less.” 

“Oh, thank God,” he said with a grin on his face. Lifting one of Felicity’s legs onto his shoulder, he slid into her and fucked her until oblivion or the sun rose. Whichever happened to come first.


End file.
